Look Toward the Light
by AprilRyn
Summary: There is a prophecy that states the coming of a new Seeker....and his defeat of Lord Rahl. Naruto/Legend of the Seeker crossover. rated M because of the possibility of heated romance later on in the story.
1. In Desperation

**Title: **_**Look toward the Light**_

**Type: Legend of the Seeker/Naruto ---crossover.**

**Rating: probably M**

**Summary:** _There is a prophecy... that tells us of a new Seeker...His name will be known throughout the territories.... and He will spell the doom upon Lord Rahl... _

_But... There is also mention of a confessor. The only one of **their** kind... One that can shape prophecy itself..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to _The Legend of the Seeker, _or _Naruto_. The only things I own in this fic are the modifications I made to the characters and the plot. There will be some romance eventually....

I would love any opinions on this, but I will make it a point to ignore any flaming.

Hope you Enjoy!

~Ryn

D'Harans. If there was one thing she hated most, it was the D'Harans. Especially when their mission was to destroy the last hope for the midlands.

Their horses, while being glorious animals of immense endurance and speed, were tiring. They did not possess the stamina to out gallop the D'Haran steeds for long. What was truly frustrating was that the soldiers' horses seemed to only be just getting started.

This irked the confessors to no end. If Naru didn't know better, she'd have thought Darken Rahl was just toying with her. As if she were his. Naru shivered internally, sending more of her long golden locks to fly behind her.

She _really_ didn't want to think about Darken Rahl. Not when they had to get to the boundary as fast as they possibly could.

They just had to make it to the boundary.

"Naru!" her sister Ino shouted in anxiety.

_'Great.'_ Naru cursed internally as she ducked forward into her saddle, the arrow narrowly missing her. '_They have crossbows.'_

She urged her chestnut stallion to go faster, with Ino following closely behind on her dapple gray mare. Ino encouraged the mare in a similar manner, coming just beside her sister.

Naru looked over at her lively blonde companion and smirked mischeviously at the younger confessor. She was proud of Ino, risking her life to accompany her older sister on the perilous journey through the boundary so that they could find _**him.**_

Naru heard the telltale whistling of another arrow before she saw it. Ducking Instinctively, she quickly looked over at Ino, only to witness the sickening sight of the arrow hitting its mark; accompanied by the heart-wrenching thud it created as it imbedded itself in Ino's torso. Naru looked on with wide, horror-filled, azure blue eyes as the only family she had left fell back painfully in her saddle.

"_**Ino!**_" she screamed, barely keeping what was left of her composure intact. Another arrow whizzed by, narrowly missing the both of them.

They **had** to get to the boundary.

Naru once again urged her steed to go faster, seeing the end of the forest finally come into view. The two horses raced out of the forest onto the continuing path that eventually led to the boundary.

"We're almost there, hang on!" Naru shouted, racing her horse around a rather sharp bend in the dirt road; Ino's mare trailing behind them.

She looked back to see her sister fall off her horse, down the steep hill beside the bend. Ino rolled down violently until eventually she was stopped on the edge of the small river at the bottom of the hill.

Naru's blue eyes once again widened in horror and deep sadness as she almost flew from her steed's saddle, frantically running down the side of the steep hill, tears now starting to flow down her cheeks. Her little sister being the only thing on her mind. As she knelt in the sopping wet sand beside Ino, Naru felt the feeling of being truly powerless tearing at her heart.

Gently supporting her back, Naru tried to assess the damage the arrow caused; noting the unhealthy amount of blood staining the sand and flowing carelessly down the stream.

She was startled to feel a hand caress softly around the right side of her face. Naru hesitantly met her dying sister's pastel blue eyes, and felt the wall she had built against her emotions steadily crumble; tears now freely flowing from her distressed eyes.

A mild expression of shock formed on the older confessor's face as she saw the look of acceptance and peace on her little sister's face. Naru winced, knowing what she was about to hear from her sister's sand-dusted lips. The knowledge of this made it more painful to hear.

"Go....Naru...." her sister whispered, struggling to stay awake, energy fading "You need to find him."

"I will _not_ leave you here...." Naru wailed softly, her resolve breaking even further "I will not leave my sister to die at the hands of the D'Harans!" she looked down shamefully to hide her face from Ino, and once again felt the hand on her face force her to look into the pale blue eyes.

"I'm supposed to protect _**you**_, Ino..."

Ino sighed, her breathing gradually becoming more difficult. She had to make this fast, knowing the D'Harans could pay them a visit at any moment; and that they shouldn't be very far behind. Ino stared firmly into Naru's darker blue eyes.

"You need to find him and help him in his quest. Fulfill the prophecy." Ino took in another ragged breath "Do not worry about me, Naru..." Ino let her hand fall to the pouch she had attached to her waist and pulled out a book.

"Go. Before the D'Harans catch you." She smiled softly, pushing the book into Naru's hand. Naru nodded solemnly, tears still streaming from her azure blue eyes.

As she watched her sister's eyes close, Naru bent forward, letting her sun-kissed hair brush against her sister's pale blonde locks. She kissed Ino's forehead softly.

"May the spirits watch over you, Ino, little sister..."

Composing herself slightly, Naru stood; clenching her fingers around the book.

She ran, knowing no one was going to stop her from honoring her sister's last wishes.

Sorry for the tragedy, but I needed it to get the story started the way I wanted it.

So.... what do you think? This is the first chapter of more to come!

I think I will set up a schedule for this story as a posting every week.

However, if I manage to finish a chapter early, I will post it sooner.

This is my first fanfiction, so please review!

~Ryn


	2. Luck is not with us

_Just a note:_ I'm going to change some of the events that happen... Which is to be expected... But some of the original Legend of the Seeker story line will be kept.

-Disclaimer is the same as the first chapter, and I probably won't be putting those things in the future chapters. Same goes for all.

Enjoy!

~Ryn

* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 2:**

She was tired....

No.... She was Exhausted. Her lungs were burning as she swiftly put distance between herself and Ino...and hopefully the D'Harans...

Naru was struggling to move forward.

But she _**had **_to make it.... For Ino, for her sacrifice... For all the innocent people that counted on the demise of Darken Rahl....

The glistening of sweat was now apparent on what exposed skin she had.

Naru stopped short and quickly looked behind her, hoping to see only the sand she had set foot upon moments before.

Her stomach did a backflip and her heart tried to come out her mouth as Naru set eyes on the D'Haran soldiers.

"**Halt! In the name of Darken Rahl!**" one of the soldiers yelled.

Yeah. _**That**_ will get her to stop.

Naru never would have thought she could actually run _faster._

'_Now would be a good time to find the boundary'_ she thought anxiously '_I should have come to it by now.._'

Naru whirled her head left and right, frantically searching for any sign that would give away the presence of the boundary. Keeping up with her recent speed-boost, Naru failed to find any trace of her goal. Hoping she would find it eventually, Naru kept running; her hair and watery eyes impairing her sight.

"_Ooomphh_"

Naru collided with what appeared to be an invisible wall... Until the force of her impact caused a ripple-effect, revealing a green water-like wall of magic.

'_Yes!_' Naru cheered in her mind.

She had forgotten her unwelcome traveling companions.

"_**Don't**_ _**MOVE**_!" a D'Haran soldier shattered her happy thoughts. The soldier smirked "There's nowhere left to run, _**confessor...**_"

Moving rapidly, Naru reached into the pouch attached firmly to her waist and pulled out what appeared to be a bluish glowing orb. Raising the orb with her right hand toward the boundary, she whispered:

"_Take me to what I seek._"

The orb seemed to glow brighter, as a rift appeared in the boundary's surface. Appearing before her; was a path through the wall of pure energy. Seeing the path, Naru strode quickly forward into the boundary.

The hunter crept along the path stealthily, occasionally stopping at regular intervals to relocate his prey's trail.

'_Close by_' He thought with a playful smirk on his face.

He heard a twig snap. The hunter lifted his head in alarm, listening intently for any sign of danger.

Nothing. He sighed. False alarm. _Again._

The tracker resumed his hunt for the elusive prey he sought to capture for his family's dinner. He spotted fresh scat and foot prints. Crouching down, he peered into a clearing a few meters away.

"_Gotcha._" he muttered to himself under his breath. Slowly stepping forward in a striking stance, he raised his weapon; poised for the attack. His dark eyes trained on his prey, the hunter brought his weapon down in an intent to contain his meal.

The rabbit perked her ears toward the left, away from the hunter, and --sensing danger-- took off into the brush.

'_Damn_' he cursed, shaking his head '_That was my last chance.' _

The young man in his twenties stood to his full height, a proud six feet. He smiled as he stretched, linking his fingers together over his head, his muscled arms forming an arch. He wiped the sweat off his brow, brushing ebony black strands of hair away from his likewise black colored eyes. The young man groaned in pleasure as he continued to work the kinks out of various similarly well-toned muscles.

The smile he wore slowly fading away from the thought of not having any meat for dinner, the young male began to make his way back to the main road. He was not looking forward to having to explain to his family that he couldn't catch a rabbit. Especially to his brother. The older man seemed to _live_ off of meat alone.

He froze. Something was wrong. He noticed that the birds seemed to have stopped singing. The forest seemed to wait, as if anticipating danger.

That's when he heard it. The sound of someone running. He turned to where the sound was coming from, seeing too late a person coming towards him; slamming into him.

It was a mess of two tangled bodies as the boy and his unwitting attacker tumbled down the hill, both getting thoroughly covered in leaves. Finally, they came to a standstill at the bottom.

Both of them feeling rather disoriented and a gradual annoyance beginning to build, they looked to the subject of their momentary discomfort. Finding that he was pinned down, unable to get up, the young man looked up to see two startlingly blue eyes staring into his ebony ones.

It was a young woman, maybe slightly older than himself. She possessed golden blonde locks that she wore pulled back from her face to come at a smaller ponytail at the top, the rest of her hair flowing freely. It seemed to shine in the sunlight. Although entangled with leaves, they looked like they would flow to the small of her back.

She wore a slightly dust-coated white dress that accentuated all of her shapely feminine curves. His eyes caught onto the two daggers she kept strapped tightly to her waist, as well as a deep red necklace that was hanging from her neck, shaped remarkably like an eye, with a lovely red stone centered in the middle.

He also noted with a blush that she was positioned on top of him, her arms holding down his shoulders. With her sun-kissed skin, he wondered if she had any tan lines. His blush darkened further, and he realized that said position gave him a generous show of her cleavage.

Unbeknownst to him, the woman was letting her own eyes roam his body as well.

She noticed that he was maybe a little younger than herself, with strong, solid features. His face was clean shaven, and his hair was a solid black that shone slightly in the sun, exposing a small bluish tint. She let her eyes wander to his muscled arms and his toned chest. She noticed his necklace, which looked to be made out of a tooth. He was clothed in a sleeveless vest looking to be made out of leather on top of a dark blue tunic, as well as a similar pair of pants.

Both clung to his athletic body in all the right places in her opinion. A light blush adorned her features as she realized that she was on top of him, his arms grasping hers firmly at the forearm. She saw that he noticed her blush and had smirked playfully in amusement, hiding his own embarrassment.

Her blue eyes widened and she detached herself from him hastily, brushing the leaves from her dress and hair. He rose at a slower pace, also ridding himself of nature's essence.

Their heads rose sharply at the sound of multiple footsteps. She was the first to spot the D'Haran soldiers coming down the hill. She looked to her new companion and then took off away from the soldiers as fast as she could run.

He looked on in confusion as he saw the soldiers clad in foreign red and black armor breeze by him, completely ignoring his presence.

Coming to his senses, the young man realized that the woman was heading toward a cliff. Concern forming on his features, he raced to catch up with her.

Naru cursed under her breath. She had wasted valuable time.

After coming out of the boundary onto the other side, she had gained valuable ground against the soldiers. She had proceeded to run farther into a forest, hoping to lose them. Deciding that she could lose them faster if she left the main road, Naru started to run off the path. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the path was at the top of a hill.

Already exhausted from running, all she could do was run blindly down the hill. She ended up slamming into someone before she could warn them. Of _course _she had to run into someone. Provided, he was a very handsome man, but still!

Now she was paying for her luck, or lack thereof. The D'Haran bastards managed to find her, and were chasing her down quite efficiently. Spirits _smite_ Darken Rahl.

Naru ran frantically, looking for a place to hide. Anywhere would do. She almost missed the sight of the approaching cliff. Stumbling and trying to catch her balance, she caught a view of the horribly long drop from where she was standing. Gaining her balance, she turned around to see the soldiers approach. She was trapped. Yes she was, but there was no way Naru was going down without a fight.

She glared at the D'Haran scum and raised her right hand, palm facing the men.

"_Stay_ **back!**" she ordered with a slight shakiness, thrusting her hand forward.

The lead soldier just smirked and ordered his soldier.

"_**Shoot**__ Her._"

One of the archers sneered and pulled back his arrow in preparation to wound the young confessor.

The young man had been quietly observing the group, noting that the woman was outnumbered. However, that being said, he was surprised to see a confidence within her features. He questioned himself as to why all of those men were needed to subdue _one_ woman.

When the archer pulled back an arrow, he knew that this was his chance to help her. He gradually gained speed and thrust himself at the man, knocking him over.

"Leave her _**alone**_." he warned the man.

Bringing his eyes back to the other men, he noticed the leader's approach.

"You're making a mistake _**boy**_..." The D'Haran almost hissed. "This girl is _**dangerous**_."

"**Four **men against _**one**_ woman...." he said with disbelief and malice in his eyes. "Hmm... I think _she's_ the one in danger!"

"You don't know _**what**_ you're talking about..." The soldier said sternly like a teacher to a student who doesn't grasp an easy concept "...and _this_ is _not_ your fight... So be smart.. and go home."

The young man stood his ground, determination in his eyes.

"I'm not going **anywh-**"

The soldier side swiped him, knocking him to the ground. Naru looked to him in concern. She had _**enough**_. Naru glared menacingly.

"_Easy_..." the soldier warned his men "Do **not** let her grasp you."

One of the soldiers missed this warning as he thrust his sword toward the glaring confessor. Naru grabbed his throat and stared into his eyes, almost enjoying the possibility of revenge for her sister. Her pupils expanded, taking over her azure blue irises with blackness. The soldier's eyes turned entirely black and then to their natural color as he started fighting his own comrades.

The boy looked on in wonder as she fell to the ground, wiped out from the exertion of using her power.

The confessed soldier began killing his comrades one by one until he was taken out by the leader.

The lead soldier made his way over to the weakened woman, pointing his sword at her menacingly. She looked up at the man, eyes showing despair, panting.

"It's over for you.... _**Confessor**_." he seethed, raising his sword. She struggled to get up, not wanting to be split in half.

The young man attacked the D'Haran, preventing him from wounding her. They twisted around in a lethal dance for power as they made their way toward the cliff. Naru, thinking fast, unsheathed one of her daggers and stabbed the soldier in the foot. He lost his balance, grasping onto the boy's necklace. The necklace broke, sending it and the soldier down the cliff.

The immediate danger gone, they rested for a minute, catching their breath. He looked from the dead bodies, to the woman he just risked his life for.

"These soldiers..." He started "Why were they trying to _kill_ you?"

Naru sighed, closing her eyes, and shifted her position so that she was sitting up. The man noticed one of her hands.

"Your hand is bleeding." he said with concern evident in his voice. He stood up and reached for her arm. "Let me take you to my father's. We can dress the wound--"

Naru grabbed his arm before he could touch her, and placed one of her daggers at his throat. Her eyes were wide, and he could see some well-concealed fear within them.

"Did I...." He asked her hesitantly "Do something wrong?"

She looked into his slightly fearful orbs, registering that he was indeed not a valid threat.... So far.

"No..." she answered him, azure eyes looking away for a moment, a slight fearful tone in her voice, Naru's blonde hair falling to cover her eyes "I just.... Don't really like people touching me.."

"I'm sorry..." He said gently, with sincerity.

"It's alright.."

He saw sadness in her eyes as well as a vengeful anger, but did not ask further on the subject. He stepped closer to her. Their eyes met again.

She saw his honesty and selflessness, he saw her pain.

"I have to go.." she said, reluctantly breaking their eye contact. Naru walked passed him. He turned around to face her.

"Why?" he asked suspicious that she would be searching for more trouble.

Naru paused, looking at the bodies of the defeated soldiers and searching them for any provisions or information that they might carry.

"I'm... Searching for someone..." she revealed to him.

"Who?" he asked her "Maybe I could help you.."

Naru smiled at his inquisitiveness but kept searching.

"Don't _worry_. I can take care of myself." she said, turing over another dead D'Haran.

He was still curious, and it was bugging him.

"If you don't mind my asking," he politely started "_Why_ were those men chasing you?"

Naru looked up at him, half annoyed, half amused.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" she smirked.

He fell silent, contemplating.

"When you touched that man..." he paused, seeing her wince slightly "What did you _do_ to him?"

She stared at him, her body gaining a threatening/defensive stance. He saw her receptiveness to his questions fade away as she walked away from him.

"Wait..." He grabbed her arm. Naru wrenched it out of his grasp, snapping her head around, eyes seething dangerously. She bore her anger into his eyes, and he reflexively pulled back his hand with wide eyes.

"You want to know?" she said defensively "Try and follow me, and you'll find out!"

Naru stormed away, while he watched at a loss for words, her white robes and golden hair flowing with the wind.

Do you know who 'the young man' is yet? If you don't, review and I'll give you a clue, or two depending on what I think! lol

Thanks for reading!

Please review, as it is my first fanfic.

I almost couldn't stop writing! I had so much fun with this :)

I might post again tomorrow, or even again tonight (3/29/09).

Don't count on it though... I probably will keep to my schedule of once a week.

Love you all for reading!

~Ryn


End file.
